Knock First
by Carrie H Potter
Summary: When Ron spots Draco at the Ministry, he follows him: not expecting what he gets. (one-shot, slash ?DM)


**Knock First**

**By: **Carrie H Potter

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing:** Draco/?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **When Ron spots Draco at the Ministry, he follows him: _not_ expecting what he gets. (slash Draco/?)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The story, however, is my own, my _preciousssss_ (LOTR rocks!).

**A/N: **This is my **first story** (so take pity on me)! This was inspired by another great story I read, but it all came from my own cute little head (don't ask…)! This is a repost cause something funky happened to my first one. Hope you like it!

and so, without further ado…

Knock First

Ronald Weasley pushed his way into the already crowded lift at the Ministry of Magic. It took much elbowing and stepping on of feet, but he finally made his way to the back, where he slumped against the wall. He took a few deep breaths and let his eyes flutter closed. That is, until someone very rudely banged into him.

"Watch where you're going!" an all-too-familiar voice exclaimed.

Ron's eyes snapped open, "Ferret-boy!?" Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented him for seven years of his life, stood before him with that annoying smirk on his face. 'Well,' Ron mentally noted, 'he's not a boy anymore.' Draco stood at 5'11, a respectable height, his long blonde hair was now well past his shoulders (like Lucius', Ron noticed with disgust), his grey eyes were as stormy and brilliant as ever, and his sharp features had softened slightly over the years.

"Weasel," Draco coldly acknowledged. He looked Ron up and down in an appraising sort of manner. Ron himself hadn't really changed except for sprouting a few more inches.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Ron spat out.

"I happen to work here."

"You? What do you do here?"

"I happen to be the new assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"You're the new guy?" Ron was incredulous.

"Yup," Draco's trademark smirk flitted across his features before being replaced by a look of genuine curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"_I_ just happen to be the new Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office," Ron said smugly.

"Impressive," Draco nodded.

"So, you still a Death Eater, then?" Ron asked companionably.

Draco flinched and turned a cold, expressionless gaze on him, "Pardon me?"

"Well, you know, we both know you never actually left You-Know-Who's ranks and you're still a Death Eater- one of those nutters who refuses to believe You-Know-Who is dead. Well," he grinned sweetly at Draco, "Harry took care of him."

"You're an idiot, Weasel, and apparently- you'll always be an idiot. I once had hope that after you married Granger you'd gain some common sense. But, I guess I was wrong."

Ron turned red. He hadn't believed Draco was telling the truth when he came over to the Light side in seventh year. He still didn't believe him now. He'd never believe him. "You leave my wife out of this, Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head sadly, "Poor Weasel. It's been four years since Harry killed Voldemort (Ron flinched at the name, as usual). I would've hoped you'd have put the past behind you and excepted me as one of the good guys by now," he noticed the defiant look on Ron's face and sighed, "apparently not. I'll leave you to your sad delusions then," and he stepped out of the lift into the crowded Atrium.

Ron hurried out after him. He watched Draco join a queue line to floo out of the Ministry by fireplace. Praying he was only going to floo to the wizard shop above, he joined the queue next to Draco's. Soon, it was both he and Draco's turn. Draco gave him one final nod before grabbing some floo powder, stepping into the fireplace, yelling "The Wicked Witch Emporium!" and disappearing into the crackling flames. Ron let out a sigh of relief and followed.

Stepping out of The Wicked Witch Emporium, Ron glanced up and down the street, and seeing the familiar blonde head bobbing away to his right, followed him stealthily.

Ron couldn't explain why, but he had an irrepressible urge to follow Draco. Maybe he figured he could tail him to his next Death Eater meeting or something equally as ridiculous- he wasn't sure. He just had to follow him.

He was also surprised that Draco was walking to his destination (Hey, he wasn't complaining! That way he could follow him undetected!). It just seemed so…un-Draco like. He must have shadowed him for a good half hour before Draco stopped in front of an apartment building. He said something to the guard, who smiled and let him in.

Ron's mouth dropped open. He was very familiar with this particular apartment building. Why the hell would Draco be going in there? Ron waited for him to go in and board the lift before he nodded to the guard (he'd certainly been here often enough) and followed him.

&#&

Draco rolled his eyes. Ron could be such an idiot sometimes. It was understandable to be wary for a little while but now they were grown adults who had moved on with their lives.

Draco shook his head as he reached his destination. He muttered the incantation that should let him into the apartment, but- it wouldn't work. Draco groaned and repeated it once more. The door still wouldn't unlock.

"Leo! You let me in right now, or I swear I'm going to kill you! Over and over and over! This is the third time this week!" he yelled while banging on the door. Too bad he was too wrapped up in his bellowing to notice a certain terrified redhead disapparate. "Leo, _why_ do you keep doing this? Arg! When I get in there I'm gonna…"

The door clicked open and a cool voice asked, "Gonna what?"

Draco slipped in and glared at the man standing in front of him. But the guy was too wonderful and too damn hot for Draco to stay made at for any length of time. "I don't know," Draco sighed, "but, love, why do you keep locking me out?"

The man shrugged and his gaze turned playful, "I guess I just wanted to see how many days it would be before you decided to try to get in on your own instead of hollering for me."

"Oh well, that's a relief. I thought you were mad at me for some reason!" Draco thought about what the man had said and suddenly blushed, "Hey!" He poked him in the chest.

The man grinned, "Sorry, babe. I'm just kidding. I'm definitely _not_ implying that you lacked the intelligence to get in yourself…" he was cut off as Draco suddenly tackled him to the floor. They wrestled for a minute before the man pinned Draco to the ground.

"Since you're just lying there," he said in a husky voice, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I know I should probably wait, but well…" he stretched out so that he covered Draco's body with his own and lowered his head to touch his lips lightly to the pair beneath him.

There were several popping noises at once, and the door burst open. "Harry!" a voice cried out, "we're here to save-," the speaker's mouth dropped open.

Harry Potter sighed, "Hi, Ron."

&#&

Harry glanced nervously over at Draco, who gave him a reassuring smile. They were seated as far apart as possible on the large couch in the living room of the apartment with a distraught Hermione eyeing them warily form the doorway. Out in the hall, Ron was arguing with five Ministry agents, trying to convince them not to report the 'incident' to their superiors. Bur he wasn't getting anywhere since the men were completely ignoring him, obviously too tied up with their laughter.

Once Ron had burst into the apartment to see Harry lying on top of Draco, he'd blinked not once, not twice, but three times, and unsuccessfully tried to convince himself that Harry was just pinning Draco to the ground until help arrived. He'd then retreated to the hall to sort it all.

Five pops were heard, one after the other. Ron trudged back into the apartment, took one look at Harry and Draco, and proceeded to fall into a dead faint. Hermione squealed and ran over to him, shouting at Harry to get a glass of water. Harry shrugged and waved his hand: a small glass of water appearing on the end table by where Ron lay. Hermione glared at him, mad at herself for forgetting he'd perfected wandless magic. She picked up the glass and quickly dumped all of its contents onto Ron' head.

He sat up sputtering and gazing around wildly. Upon sighting Harry and Draco, he almost passed out again, but Hermione steadied him and whispered soothing words in his ear.

Harry sighed: this was _not_ the way he'd imagined his friends finding out about his relationship. Wait…actually… Now that he thought about it, it was _exactly_ the way he'd imagined them reacting, which was why he'd kept it secret in the first place.

Once Hermione had Ron calmed enough, she led him over to an easy chair and nervously perched herself on its arm. Harry tried the charming smile approach, but got no response, so he just sank back further into the cushions.

Ron massaged his temples, clearly trying to collect his thoughts. "Ok, Harry," he said in a faint (no pun intended) voice, "he forced you to drink a lust potion, right? So we'd all think you were gay and turn our backs on you?" he added hopefully.

Draco snorted, and started to say something, but Harry cut him off, "It may come as a shock to you, Ron, but umm…I _am_ gay."

Ron looked at him, distress clearly written all over his face, "Why didn't you tell us, mate?"

"I was afraid of your reaction! Come on! I was right to fear it! Look at the way your reacting now!" Harry cried.

Ron studied Harry before letting out a deep breathe, "You're right," Harry looked startled. "No, really, you _are_ right. We're your friends, your bloody _best_ friends, so we should be able to deal with your...erm…_gayness_. We _will_ deal with this," he sent Harry an evil grin that surprised Harry even more than his words had, "anyway, should of seen it coming. I mean, Ginny practically _threw_ herself at you at our wedding reception, but all you wanted to do was…" comprehension suddenly dawned on his face, "all you wanted to do was talk to Malfoy!" he glared at Draco with disgust.

"Gay, we can deal with, Harry," their heads all snapped to Hermione, having forgotten she was there, "but Malfoy? I thought you two _loathed_ each other."

"We did," Draco said evenly, "_did_ being the key word."

Harry sighed, "Look, we'll explain, but please, promise me one thing. Keep quiet till the end?" at their hesitant nods, Harry continued, "Ok, here it goes. When Dray…"he moaned at their horrified looks, "fine. When _Draco_ came over to our side in seventh year, Dumbledore paired him with me on his first assignment…"

"Basically knowing if I turned out to be bluffing, Harry could whoop my sorry ass…" At Harry's hard stare, Draco muttered, "Sorry, Leo."

Harry cleared his throat, "Well…yea…what he said. Anyway, we went on the assignment and I realized that he wasn't really all that bad. He'd just been wearing a mask all those years, hiding his true self. Underneath it all, he was just a nice guy who was just as scared as I was. So, we struck up a friendship. As time went on and Voldemort grew stronger, you two were too scared and too absorbed in each other to pay as much attention to me as usual. So, I confided in Draco. And it, umm, kinda took off from there."

Ron and Hermione both looked upset at the revelation that they had basically ignored their best friend, but Hermione collected herself enough to squeak, "Took off from there?"

"Well, yea. At the end of seventh year, right before Muller's Lane (A/N: the final battle), Draco took me aside and told me he had a problem." Draco began to blush with Harry's words. Noticing this, Harry snickered, "Well, you _did_. Anyway, he told me he liked this friend of his, a _close_ friend- who happened to be a guy. Then he started carrying on about how he hadn't even realized he was gay and blah, blah, blah."

Ron and Hermione noticed that with every word, Draco turned redder. Maybe he was human, after all. "Then he gets all up in my face and asks me, 'Do _you_ like guys, Harry?' Suddenly, everything clicked into place, so I followed my instincts and…well…I kissed him."

"And then _I _had the dignity to ask him out," Draco added haughtily, his face a beat red. Harry laughed.

Ron blinked a few times. Although he wished to deny it, Harry had never seemed happier than he was right now in the company of Draco. "Umm, how long has this been going on, mate?" Ron asked, oblivious to the fact that the answer was very obvious.

"Well," Draco replied, taken aback by the stupid question, "we got together in seventh year, so…" he paused, giving Ron the chance to work out the answer on his own, but when Ron gave him blank look, he rolled his eyes and continued, "we've been dating for four years and living together for two and a half…" Harry suddenly clamped a hand over Draco's mouth, looking horrified.

"WHAT?" Ron exploded, "you've been _living together_ for two and a half years? Where?"

"Umm…here," Harry said in a resigned voice.

"Here?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yea," Draco mumbled.

"But, Harry," Ron seemed confused, "we've been over here loads of times and never seen him."

"Well…" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Come to think of it, something always _did_ seem off about this place. It was too…_clean_…for Harry."

Draco smirked, "Yes, well, I'm a _very_ clean person, Granger…err…Weaselette. My extreme neatness makes up for his horrid sloppiness," Hermione laughed while Harry scowled. But Hermione laughing _was_ a good thing. Maybe she was warming up to Draco…

"Look, Ron. Think about it. There have been some signs, right?" Hermione asked her husband quietly, "Like the time when we came over, and Harry was all rumpled and only wearing his boxers? And he quickly excused himself to his bedroom, saying he had to finish something? You were what he had to finish, I assume?" she looked at Draco.

"Yea, I remember that. I had quite a painful erection that needed dealing with…"

"_Dra-co_!" Harry choked out. Poor Ron had gone deathly pale again. 'Great," Harry thought, 'they were starting to accept it and now that _idiot_ had to go and ruin it…' Hermione reached out to steady Ron in case he decided to faint again.

But he just asked in a perfectly composed voice, "What were the other signs, 'Mione?"

"Well," Hermione seemed hesitant to continue, afraid of what others things they might discover, "notice how every time we came over here, we were rushed- not allowed to stay for more than an hour at a time? But at home we could sit and talk all night?" Ron nodded, "And, well, I guess the biggest sign was that Harry never introduced us to any girls he fancied. He never had a date at any of our parties…"

Draco smirked, "He brought a date with him to all the _Quidditch_ parties. But, of course, _they_ all knew…"

"_Draco,_" Harry said in warning. Draco hastily shut his mouth.

"Then, why is it never reported in the paper that Harry Potter, star Seeker of the Chudley Cannons, is gay and dating a Death Eater's son?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

Harry laughed, "Only at private parties with just the team do we go as a couple, Ron! Do you think we're thick? But, my teammates won't tell. And at public events, he's my manager," Harry shrugged.

"Which I am," Draco added.

"And so much more…" Harry added suggestively. He scooted closer to Draco on the couch.

"_Ahem_," Ron cleared his throat, hoping to stop the disgusting scene in front of him, "I thought you worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports?" he asked Draco sweetly.

"What, Weasel? Never heard of working two jobs? I'd have thought _you_ of all people…"

"Enough, Dray," Harry barked, "don't insult my best friend."

"Sorry, Leo," Draco muttered, "Old habits die hard, eh?" he looked up at Harry hopefully. Harry humored him with a smile. Draco grinned, "Anyway, _Ron_ (Ron's mouth dropped open), Harry makes enough money for _ten_ people to live comfortably. He is the best seeker in the world, after all," he looked at Harry fondly, "I just happen to like the position I was offered in the Ministry of Magic. Of course, they offered it _because _I'm Harry's manager," Draco shrugged, "The manager thing is just an easy explanation for why we're always together. Now that's what I call ironic…"

"Ok," Hermione interrupted, "so, let's recap. Harry's gay, he's living with Draco Malfoy, he's shagged said Malfoy on numerous occasions," Ron blanched, "and a lot of people knew about this, but we didn't because Harry didn't think we'd react well, and apparently, he was right, if what has occurred is any indication, but I think I'm willing to give Draco a try," she said all this very fast. The three men exchanged quick glances. God bless Hermione- the world could be ripping apart at the seams, but Hermione would always be…well…Hermione.

"Umm, yea," Harry responded, suddenly fighting the urge to laugh. But he couldn't. And neither could Ron or Draco, it seemed. Hermione looked deeply offended as the three men collapsed with laughter. The look on her face, however, only made them laugh harder.

"Oh 'Mione," Ron gasped, "I love you!" and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Harry turned to Draco, "I love you too, you know."

"I know," Draco whispered and leaned in to kiss his lover- his Leo.

They quickly pulled apart, however, when they noticed that Ron and Hermione were staring at them. Hermione blushed, "Sorry, we're still getting used to it."

"S'ok," Harry mumbled and suddenly realized he was their host- a very rude host, it seemed, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Umm, yea, got something strong?" Ron muttered.

Draco chuckled, "Fire-whiskey, ok?" Ron nodded, "You've got good taste, Ron. Fire-whiskey's my favorite too," he laughed at Harry's wrinkled nose, "Harry hates it."

"Ugg, it's horrid," Harry groaned, "Give me a good bottle of beer or a shot of rum. Then I'm set."

"Hermione, anything for you?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry. Hermione shook her head.

Draco padded into the kitchen after Harry, and as soon as the door swung shut, he wrapped his arms around his Leo, "Hey, you," he whispered huskily into the raven-hair- covered ear.

"Hey yourself," Harry breathed, pressing his back into Draco's firm chest.

"What was it you wanted to ask me before we were…err…_interrupted_?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh," Harry blushed, "it was nothing. I probably shouldn't have said anything, anyway. Wasn't the right time," he murmured more to himself than to Draco.

"C'mon, Leo, please?" Draco pouted his lips and looked at Harry pleadingly.

Harry laughed, "Nope. You'll kill me for not waiting for a more romantic setting. You'd have killed me before…"

"Leo!" Draco stamped his foot, "now I _have _to know! Please, sweetheart?" he wheedled.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, sensing that he would not let this go, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He dropped to one knee and took Draco's hands in his own.

"Oh god…" Draco murmured, realizing what was about to happen.

"Yea, 'oh god,'" Harry sighed, "Well, here it goes." He looked him straight in the eyes, "Dray, will you marry me?"

Draco looked down at Harry- _his _Harry, his Leo- and studied him. Harry was taller than him by about two inches, his raven-black hair was untidy as ever and now brushed his shoulders, his eyes were the same beautiful emerald orbs that had first captured Draco's attention, his tanned skin showcased a sculpted, handsome face, and he was slim, though very muscular from all that Quidditch. When others looked at him, they saw the gorgeous Quidditch player who had defeated Voldemort. When Draco looked at him, he saw the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Draco stifled a sob, "Oh god, Leo! Of course I'll marry you!" he yelled, leaping into Harry's arms. But apparently, he'd yelled a little _too_ loudly.

Ron and Hermione barreled into the kitchen to see Harry and Draco clinging to each other, their faces buried in the other's neck. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Ron asked evenly.

A muffled, "Uh-huh," from Harry was all it took. Hermione squealed and threw herself at them, while Ron stood there with a stupid grin on his face. He still couldn't quite believe all of it, but he knew it was something that must be accepted, and he believed he was starting to. He walked over to the joyfully weeping blob that was his best friend, his best friend's fiancé, and his wife. He clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Congratulations, mate."

&#&

"…And then they made me their chief," Draco finished. They all erupted with laughter. Many hours and a few bottles of fire-whiskey later, they were all talking like old friends (well…three of them _were_ old friends…).

Ron and Hermione seemed to have taken a liking to Draco, if their reaction to his quirky sense of humor was any indication. They were really happy for Harry and Draco, and looking at the beautiful silver band adorned with emeralds that Harry had slipped onto Draco's finger, they couldn't wait for the wedding.

They'd all had a rather animated discussion about who would be the bride and who would be the groom. Since neither Harry nor Draco could agree, Hermione had finally made the decision: since Harry was taller and had dark hair, he'd be the groom, and since Draco was shorter and blonde, he'd be the bride. Harry had been perfectly happy with this reasoning, while Draco had hated it (it'd taken them nearly an hour to convince him of the logic of this idea). Harry had also asked Ron to be his Best Man, and Draco had asked Hermione to be his…err…Best Woman.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. God, he was so beautiful. Harry smiled back and winked, "Hey, sweetheart, hear that?" Draco shook his head and grinning, Harry continued, "We were wondering who should take the pregnancy potion when we're ready for children…" Harry started.

"Oh no," Draco said quickly, "I'm already the bride! You carry the kids!"

"But the bride should do it!" Ron laughed and Draco glared at him.

Harry chuckled and pulled his fiancé into his arms, "Just kidding, Dray. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He kissed Draco softly.

"So, tell me, Draco. I'm sure you laid a few girls before Harry. Is the sex quite different?"

"Mione!" Ron gasped. Hermione ignored him.

Draco winked at Harry, "Yes, actually, it is. Gay sex is a lot hotter, especially with _this _one…"

"Dray!" Harry blushed. He was ignored, as well.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned, knowing that a conversation about their sex lives was about to take place, and that could take _awhile_…

Harry smiled at Draco as Hermione excitedly started asking questions. Draco smiled back and kissed him on the nose. Harry sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. His life was finally complete.

_Fin._

**A/N:** Well, that was it. My first story! I was thinking of writing a sequel: The Wedding. What do you think? Sequel? No sequel? Tell me when you REVIEW. Thanks.


End file.
